Ángel Negro
by Alexai02
Summary: Alexandra vivía su vida normal bajo la presión de su madre, al cumplir 15 años no sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, él Ian Rush un sexy Vampiro llegaría para salvarle la vida y ser su Ángel Negro


**Capitulo I**

La fiesta que según mi mamá iba ser fenomenal había sido un fastidio, un hola por aquí un mucho gusto por allá, ¿desde cuando cumplir quince años era algo tan difícil?.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar a eso de las 19:00 Hs y a las 20:30 yo ya me encontraba cansada de saludar a tantas personas que no conocía, las mucamas estaban sirviendo la cena, despistada de mi madre me dirigí a la puerta trasera, casi logrando con mi objetivo, sentí una mano que se posaba lentamente en mi hombro descubierto.

-Donde crees que vas?- me dijo con voz retadora

-Hola mamá- dije cabizbaja- solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, este vestido es muy ajustado.

Marcela me veía de pies a cabeza de manera acusadora, a juzgar por su mirada no me había creído ni una sola de mis palabras.

La expresión en su rostro comenzaba a ceder.

-Solo 10 minutos, el brindis está por realizarse- asentí y me marché.

Mañana pagaría las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomé la pequeña mochila que estaba junto la fuente de agua y las rocas y salí a toda prisa de esa gran casa.

Llegaba al parque, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y mi mamá ya estaría histérica por mi notoria ausencia –reí por lo bajo al imaginarme la escena- llegué al lugar que muchas veces de pequeña fue mi escondiste, dos arbustos grandes que a llegar a lo alto se unían formando una cueva, yo no soy muy grande de estatura así que todavía entraba a la perfección.

Saqué de la mochila una blusa negra, unos jeans gastados y zapatillas altas – lo que yo llamaba un atuendo normal, no el lujoso vestido rosa que mi mamá había mandado hacer especialmente para mí a Italia- sin luz alguna mas que la luna me cambié, el zipper del vestido se me atoró.

-Maldito vestido –murmuré- y tenía que ser rosa, ¿Por qué de todos los colores por haber, tenía que ser rosa?- le pregunté a mi sombra.

Estaba ya con el vestido en el suelo y los jeans y zapatillas puestas cuando escuché un estruendo y el arbusto de enfrente se comenzaba a mover y el viento con su canto tenebroso no mejoraba la situación.

-Quién anda ahí? – pregunte al aire esperando no obtener respuesta.

"Crack" se escuchó el quebrar de una rama, rápidamente me puse la blusa.

-Quién demonios anda ahí- volví a preguntar con un tacón en la mano, al menos lograría clavarlo en un ojo si fueses un pervertido.

El arbusto se movía cada vez más fuerte, asustada di tres pasos al frente –Estúpida- me decía una voz en mi cabeza- se supone que des tres pasos atrás- la ignoré.

Con un zapato en una mano y con la otra separaba el arbusto, un gatito negro saltó a mi de inmediato.

-Hola- le dije- estas perdido?.

-Grrrr- me ronroneo.

-Creo que eso es un sí- examiné al pequeño en busca de algún collar con dirección pero no encontré nada.

Regrese a los arbustos con el gato en brazos.

Hice metido el vestido a empujones en la mochila, no me importaba si se arrugaba o se rompía, era obvio que ya estaba en problemas uno más no hacía la diferencia, salí de ahí y me senté en los columpios con Max – así lo había nombrado-sobre mis regazos, las estrellas esa noche estaban radiantes.

-No es una bella noche?- le pregunte a Max.

-Espléndida – me respondió una voz en el otro columpio.

Brinqué sobre el dejándome caer torpemente hacía atrás, Max tubo mejor suerte al caer de pie, yo por otra parte sentía como un frío que me recorría toda la espina dorsal.

-Estás bien? –me preguntó, extendiéndome una mano en ayuda.

Rechacé su ayuda y me levanté sobando mi cabeza, creo que me había incorporado demasiado rápido puesto que mis piernas flaquearon y quise caer de nuevo, pero él me sostuvo ágilmente por el brazo, me solté bruscamente del agarre.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿De donde saliste?, antes no había nadie.

-No crees que estar sola en un parque en la noche y cambiarte de ropa en un arbusto es algo… peligroso?- me devolvió la pregunta.

Abrí sorpresivamente mis ojos- me había visto- me dije, sentí hervir mis mejillas ¿era pena o enfado?.

-Me estabas espiando!- espeté.

-¿Qué?, no!, ¿A caso crees que soy un tipo pervertido?.

-Pues… sí!.

-Vaya, en vestido no parecías una fiera.

Quedé paralizada, y el respirar se volvía doloroso.

-Además que tiene de malo el Rosa?.

Eleve mi mano y golpee su rostro, a pesar que lo golpee con toda mi fuerza no pareció sentir dolor alguno, ¿Un poco de cosquillas? quizás.

-Niña estúpida- me dijo- no vuelvas hacer eso nuca más- me amenazo.

-Me estabas observando!, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí… Oh por Dios, me viste desnuda!.

-Y si así fuera, qué?, de todos modos no hay …. Mucho que observar.

La sangre subió de nuevo a mis mejillas, pero esta vez era por pena.

-Sí tanto te preocupa, no, no te vi. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo por- señaló al gato- Shadow.

-Querrás decir, Max.

-No, él es Shadow y es mío, te molestaría devolvérmelo?.

-Max no es tuyo, como explicas que no llevara un collar?

-Todos saben que es mío y se llama Shadow.

Gire sobre mis talones y me marché tome a Max y lo llevé conmigo, dejé a ese tipo plantado hablando solo.

Camine escasos 50 metros cuando sentí que alguien venía detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije, esperando ver el muchacho ojiazul.

Para mi sorpresa no era él, está vez se trataba de una mujer alrededor de 18 años, su presencia era intimidante, largos cabellos dorados, piel pálida, y grandes ojos marrones casi iguales a los míos pero los de ella demostraban soledad y oscuridad, con un atuendo extravagante y botas de tacón alto se acercaba a mi con su sexy y escalofriante andar.

-¿Qué hace una niña como tu, sola, en medio de la noche y sin nada para defenderse?.

Otra vez me llamaban niña, dos veces en esa noche, dude en responder, pero mi boca no hacía caso a lo que mi cerebro ordenaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy armada?.

-Ja!- bufó- es algo obvio querida.

-Eso no te incumbe- di media vuelta, lista para seguir mi camino.

-Te equivocas- sentí hablar a la mujer cerca de mi oído.

Me sorprendí a verla tan cerca, se movió de manera sorprendente muy rápido, algo imposible para mi parecer, juré ver un destello entre sus labios algo filoso y puntiagudo.

Sus ojos se tornaban oscuros, con mis pensamientos en otra parte, sentí una pequeña presión en mi cuello de aquello que brillaba entre su boca.

Alguien alejó bruscamente a esa mujer.

-Despierta!- me ordenaban, sacudiendo mi cuerpo –pero no lograba volver en mi –Despierta!- me repitió con ayuda de una bofetada.

Dejé llevar mi mano al cuello donde pequeñas gotas de sangre se acumulaban en mis dedos.

-Agatha- dijo él- no me sorprende verte.

-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el famoso Ian Rush –Dijo la mujer, lamiendo sus encías y sus labios limpiando con su lengua esa mancha roja.

-Ian- me dije – y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo contra el suelo, no supe nada más de Ian ni Agatha.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR:<strong>

Bueno Hola, emm no creo que nadie me lea pero si lo hacen comenten ¬¬


End file.
